Green is not your color
by Tolerance
Summary: Envy and jealousy through stages of Pepper/Tony relationship.
1. Envy Part I

A look into difference between envy and jealousy, for both Pepper and Tony. Planned to be a four-shot. Part I is pre IM1. Rating will change.

Sorry for mistakes I didn't catch. I own nothing. (:

* * *

_Envy Part I_

_Get a grip on yourself, _Pepper Potts thought, but felt like she was close to screaming it out loud. Being quite tempted by the idea that it might actually help her nerves a bit, she chose to push this option out of her mind with pressing laptop keys even harder. She was trying to focus on the screen, but was already typing the content of the current e-mail almost automatically, with her stare totally blurred, concentrated on nothing in particular. _It's been now 8 years of that, why it would be any different soon?, _she wondered, trying to find a reason for her illogical behavior.

She shifted in her position once more and put the laptop away, hoping that she could clear her mind from unstable, very unprofessional thoughts.

That was when uncontrollable tears started to make their way down her freckled, pale cheeks.

"Well, this is unheard of," Pepper mumbled under her nose and reached for a tissue, letting out a quiet sob. After blowing out her nose loudly, she rested her head on hands and continued on talking to herself, adding, "I really am going mental to envy these girls."

In her whole life Pepper was anything but envious. She always believed in some sort of balance in the universe, giving everybody what they deserved and worked for. You get what you give, was the rule she lived by. Hard-working, loyal, flexible and responsible, that was Pepper in brief description. With these and many other values, you could say she'd be a perfect candidate for a stable, loving mother of three and wife of some knight on a white horse, too. A normal, impeccable life was something that Pepper Potts definitely deserved and craved. But had no perspectives for.

So tears kept running down her face because she simply couldn't stop them. That stable and professional red-head was crying because she haven't cried for years, keeping emotions under the key. Some of the salty drops were produced of helplessness. Instead of knight on a white horse there was a fallen one, that couldn't live without her, but only because she's been running his entire life for him. Moreover, being involved in the world of Tony Stark couldn't mean stable, normal life. However, she took the job of his PA with full awareness of that. Back then, Pepper hoped that everything would fall into place automatically, by sometime. But it didn't. She haven't found the love, she didn't have her idyllic life with perfect family, and most certainly things have not fallen into their places. That was the cause of the other tears. The anger, the disappointment, the pain that the only important man in her life was using her, partly, to take care of the women he unscrupulously used. Time flew by, colors of lipsticks changed, sometimes frequently, sometimes not, and she was still standing by his side, pushing her future plans aside because of his irresponsibility.

Somewhere, sometime the anger turned into envy. For long and bumpy eight years Pepper was only one woman that Tony Stark did not try to seduce. Part of her was grateful for that, giving her peace at work. The other part was scaring her with doubt about herself. She wasn't pretty enough for the playboy, that's why he kept her as his employee – she would think. Oh yes, that part of Pepper was full with envy. She was envious of perfect noses, full lips and shiny hair of these models, reporters and actresses. Women that got access to him. Pepper caught herself daydreaming many times that her boss would use her just like them. Just for one night, so she could stop dreaming of ridiculous things, move on, maybe find the courage and even leave. She planned on quitting the job long ago. Every time finding it impossible to do so.

Pepper felt awful to envy these shallow girls, being used deliberately. She felt awful because that stupid alcoholic boss of hers did not deserve her, that's for sure. Yet, images haunted her, hopes gotten up, what-ifs made.

"Hello?" was heard in the hall then, interrupting Pepper's agony. She rolled her, now blooded, eyes. The last thing she wanted now was his latest conquest see her crying like a baby.

"Over here," Pepper answered, trying to put on her professional and self-confident voice, as the girl approached the living room. _Thank God, she's fully clothed. Thank you, God, for this one,_ was one thought that came to Pepper's mind.

"The car for you is waiting outside," she continued, wiping the tears quickly off her face.

The girl looked uncertain and dared only a question after a moment of silent staring at Pepper.

"Where is he?"

"Mister Stark has already left for Europe. Do you need anything more?" Pepper explained patently, trying to stay calm.

The damn girl haven't moved an inch.

"I'm so sorry, I know it's not my business, but... I heard you crying and wondered if you are OK?" she answered with more courage.

_The nerve that girl has!, _flew through Pepper's mind.

"I'm fine, that is no worry of yours," Pepper informed her and looked at the laptop again, hoping it would give the girl a hint she's busy over there.

"Are you his girlfriend, Miss?" the brunette questioned again. Was Pepper supposed to ask Happy to get rid of her?

Anyway, Pepper laughed through new wave of uncontrolled tears.

"Do you honestly believe that Tony Stark is capable of holding onto a girlfriend? I'm Virginia Potts, his personal assistant."

"I'm sorry if I caused you pain, Miss Potts."

"Why would you cause me any pain?" Pepper gestured, almost nonchalantly.

"By sleeping with your boss," girl answered and lent against the wall across the hall.

"You must be the first one that is sorry about that. Most of you are disappointed that he's not marrying you right away, but are never sorry," Pepper said in true disbelief.

"Well... he's not a perfect gentleman, but you probably know that," the brunette shrugged, tilting her head to the side and gave Pepper a quick smile.

"Oh yes, very true," Pepper sneered.

"He's mechanical... I mean, when he was trying to seduce me, or in bed even... very mechanical, yeah..." the girl said, mumbling out the last words with red cheeks.

"Please, save the image for yourself," Pepper cut in at the mention of a bed.

"I'm not that kind of girl, you know? To throw myself at someone... I guess the alcohol and the aura around him did the thing," she carried on with sour smile now.

"There is no need for your excuses to me," the red-head replied with similar feeling.

"Do you love him?" girl's question was shot so quickly and unexpected, that Pepper failed to hide her stunned expression and kept her mouth open for a second.

"Excuse me? Who are you to ask me this kind of things?"

"C'mon, just between you and me. I'm trying to swallow my own humiliation here. Don't tell me you cried over some company stuff or something. I promise I'm on my way out of the high life."

Pepper sighed heavily, wondering where Tony had found her. A thought occurred her also, that it's been quite time since she had a honest conversation. Was she that mad and desperate to talk about something so sensitive with his one-night stand? Convinced, but only a little, she replied.

"I don't think I love him. He is, probably, the worst person on Earth to love. And the things I got him through, situations I've seen him in, too..." Pepper broke off, thoughtful.

"Oh, I see," the girl nodded and was about to turn for exit, when she heard Pepper continue.

"The worst part is that I don't know for one hundred percents if I do not love him, either. If that makes sense..."

"He is the worst person to love, that's for sure," brunette repeated Pepper's own words with indulgence, "Be the one that changes him or leave. Don't wake up one morning to be me. Money or no money, he isn't worth it."

With that last sentence the girl left the house.

Before Pepper's mind focused back on the work, her mind pondered whether she'd have the courage to walk away from the job that addictive to her. Maybe, Pepper hoped, she would find the power sometime in the future, before finishing her tenth year at Stark Industries. Virginia Potts certainly did not want to envy these women, now she felt pity for, anymore.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviews. :)


	2. Envy Part II

Tony's take on envy. This one is post-IM1. Had to change the rating for language. The next two chapters of jealousy will have more action, to earn the T letter, too. Thank you for your support. As usual, sorry for mistakes I didn't catch. (:

* * *

_Envy Part II_

He was following their every move, his gaze never leaving them, as they were moving slightly. Reading these, analyzing. After a while Tony was dizzy and almost sure he got nystagmus from watching her well-exposed legs sway under the desk, right across from him. Either Pepper really needed to pee or wanted to get out of there badly. Probably the second. Well, she wasn't the only one.

There would be thousands of things Tony could be doing right now, instead of being squashed in a meeting room with a tribe of lawyers, engineers, accountants and God knows who else. Was that a girl from PR on Pepper's left even? Damn, they actually were that concerned about the new direction for company. Who'd thought. Except that most of them had no useful ideas, and inside Tony felt it was just the beginning of meetings round. Of course he could snob all of them. He could ignore the current meeting easily even, like he used to ignore all of them over these years. In fact, when come to think about it, the suit should be repaired immediately. Could be needed at any time. However, Tony chose the meeting over the tempting idea to don't give a shit. The reason for his choice was red-headed and still waggling with feet, distracting him from already boring and barren encounter.

Lord knows how ridiculous was the situation, where he had to suck up to his own personal assistant. Hence the sacrifice of his presence. Pepper was always a calm and reasonable woman, but lately she had a bit of craze. Most of it involved yelling at him for his 'coming out' as Iron Man, imprudence and lack of responsibility for people that he got into trouble. At some point Tony agreed with her, but hey, she knew he was quite often a thoughtless ass. Frankly speaking, he was one thousand percent sure there was something more behind all of that. Why else she would avoid a conversation with him and ignore him as much as she was now? For God's sake, through last 9 years Pepper herself handled much more combined. So why the nerves now?

Tony focused his eyes once again on her slim ankles. He could swear they were so tiny, that his palm could be easily wrapped around one. Or two at once. Then he was riveted by her petite hands, he already knew that were incredibly subtle, working on her PDA. For sure Pepper was taking notes, answering e-mails and planning his appointments at one time. Finally he concentrated on her face, flushed with color from working on high speed. She wasn't of banal beauty, she was the last girl he could ever say that's cliché. There was something about her eyes, lips... everything actually. _Was she always that gorgeous?_, Tony thought, sighing slightly as she tuck a piece of her hair behind ear. She was so damn kissable right now, and it was really hard to stop the dirty ideas that started to pop out in his head.

_Ok, dangerous zone, cowboy,_ he warned himself and shook head a little. After a moment of forcing himself to pay attention to lab guy talking about new line of Iron Man themed products, Tony was definitely frustrated with his own stupid mind. Because he was eyeing the damn girl again.

He still couldn't decode his own process of thinking lately. Since he... came home he was different. Hell, anybody (even a jerk he was) would be different after a survival like his or betrayal of friend like Obie, and draw any conclusions at least. However, it wasn't just some post traumatic stress disorder as people claimed, but as if he was experiencing a very overdue, slow maturing.

For years Tony was exploiting Pepper without a hint of guilt, and now he was flooded and backfired with it. Because he treated her no better than his flings, made her life complicated and for sure scared off any possible boyfriends. That was the crazy part, he never had a thing for Pepper, but was damn scared of her leaving his side for someone else. It's hard to believe that she actually has been putting up with all of his crap.

Of course, he couldn't afford showing his guilt, loosing his face. But it wasn't just his conscience that was boiling inside of him. Something was bothering him about his PA. He felt these _things_, Tony never would suspect himself of. The need for her, close to him, was growing; the envy for every word, not directed to him, disturbing. He never felt like this before and was slowly understanding the source of his building attraction for Pepper, having less and less attention for other women (naturally a glance from time to time at a nice body was still a bit of pleasant habit).

So, when Tony tried to do something about it and gave her a hint of his intentions, he was run over with unfamiliar train named "NO". Maybe he didn't deserve that Angel of Mercy, but he could damn tell that he wasn't indifferent to her. Even if he wasn't prince charming on his white horse. It was hard to miss their almost-kiss that night, but for sure he startled her for a long time with his hesitation. That made him angry even more, following Pepper's intentions like he was the slowest person on the planet. When he came to terms with his feelings it was already too late. Plus, she was mentally as far away as possible from him.

For God's sake, she was sitting across the stupid table, just to be away from him. When he got himself so inveigled? By his own employee, too?

He was still watching her intensively, it couldn't be missed. When she finally looked back at him, feeling exposed under his gaze, Pepper gave him a strange look. She quickly looked away, distracted by Jerry from HR, that was sitting on her right. _Fucking fop with a phiz straight from porno movie, _Tony immediately thought. The twat said something to her and she burst out into giggles, although trying to hide it. If looks could kill Tony's would leave no one alive in this room. Hell, he had to get out of there.

The situation was saved for a moment, thanks to George, Director of Product Development, who distracted Tony while he run into the room, panting heavily.

"Howdy everyone! Sorry I'm late, I clocked out," he said and flopped onto the free chair next to Tony. Actually both of these, on Tony's side's, had been empty before George got here. Everybody must have sensed CEO's 'charming' mood. Well, George always had the balls and knew how to converse with Tony, so he paid no attention to his killing stare.

"What's wrong with you?" the blond-haired man asked with a cheerful smile, and followed with his eyes the object of Tony's Stark gaze, adding quietly, "Oh, that."

"Tell me you have some new, fancy toy to get me entertained with," Tony barked under his nose.

"Well, actually I have. But I will talk about that after the lab guy, so keep your panties on," George whispered.

"Tell me about anything. Distract me," Tony pushed on, giving man the killing look. Then his eyes were watching again Jerry lean over dangerously close to Pepper, whispering in her ear. In the name of God, was _anyone_ in this room, listening to the lab guy? He shifted in his chair and turned to George again with a grimace.

"You really are a dog in the manger," George laughed and patted Tony on knee, just to cause another grimace from him, "Okay, okay. Have you tried to ask her out at least? Y'know women actually like to _hear_ things black on white, or something..."

"I did... Sorta..."

"Sorta?" George asked incredulously, bringing his eyebrows together. His boss glared at him only and rolled eyes. "Right," he added and started looking through his presentation notes.

"I don't get it, George, I really don't. Since when that porno-face is better than freaking Tony Stark?"

George leaned back in his seat and replied, "Look. Pepper's your babysitter 24/7, Tony. She has seen more of you than any of us. Are you sure that she wants more of your happy-go-lucky attitude? She's a great, kind woman that probably dreams of some stability, than your diaper changing."

"I know," Tony growled.

"You know. OK then. Can you provide her anything that Jerry is now?"

"Is?" panicked Tony squeaked a bit. George only rose his eyebrows in reply suggestively. Well, Pepper was definitely playing his nerves... or was just that quick.

"HELL NO!" Tony uncontrollably shouted out and frightened out everyone. Pepper looked at him with disapproval, her stupid giggles long gone.

"I'm sorry, Mister Stark, if you don't agree, we can change the colors to lighter ones," the lab guy stuttered out.

"No, these are fine, carry on," Tony blurted out, totally unaware of what the guy was talking about. Then he hissed to George, "Shit. Hell no! How do you know that?"

"Um... Tony, I know that half of the company, including you, believes that you and Pepper definitely have a thing going on, but she apparently thinks otherwise."

"How? Why? She was acting somewhat different just two weeks ago! _How_ do you know that?" Tony groaned, now imaging Pepper with that dick. He was sure damn envious it was Jerry, instead of him. Tony Stark wasn't used to be envious. He had everything. He could have everything with a nod of finger.

"I talked to her. That's what people do, you know, talk. You could try it out yourself with her," George shrugged.

"Is it serious?" wailed Tony, crumpling in his chair.

"I don't think so. It was just one date. He's an idiot, even to me. But girls have this strange process of thinking, _Maybe he's the one, maybe he's not,_" George pretended a girlish voice, gesturing with his hands and looked back on the notes.

Tony remained silent for a while, noticing just that Pepper pushed away Jerry a bit, trying to focus on the meeting.

"Can I be that guy? Serious and committed?" Tony asked rather himself than George.

"Is she worth it, your change, for you?" came George's weary response.

"She's different from doll-faces I've known. She keeps me straight. Yep."

"Then work for it. Earn her. Give her some time. Don't rush the game," his friend answered with a smile, showing Tony a wedding ring on his finger and switched off to prepare himself.

Tony remained silent until the end of the meeting, staring blankly outside the window. Just for once he dared a look at his PA. She was looking right back at him, her gaze concerned. He gave her a quick smile and quickly looked out the window again, trying to avoid her stare.

More than envious for Jerry, Tony felt envious for George now. Because he was satisfied with everything he had, appreciating it instead of wasting time, like Tony was. He envied George's love for his wife. It must be wonderful to feel like that. And Tony wanted to feel that too.

Maybe it wasn't too late for him to grow up. For him to learn how to love someone else than himself. He'd definitely would give it a shot. Sometime in future, when he fights his weaknesses. Hopefully, it would be soon enough before Pepper walks out on him and resigns, for real.

* * *

Thank you for reading. :)


	3. Jealousy Part I

Hello again. Sorry for my delay, but I got overloaded with work and stuff that is boring, and you probably don't wanna hear about. ;) Good news is that I have many ideas for new stuff. I just need to start my vacations _for real._ Tell me what you like and what you don't, so I can learn for future.

This one is post-IM2. Sorry for mistakes I didn't catch. (:

* * *

_Jealousy Part I_

Pepper tapped her heels against the floor. Once. Twice. It didn't help. _Ok, how about counting to 10?,_ she thought and looked at the ceiling. _1... 2... 5... 8... Is it 10 already? Damn. _Nope, nothing. The most obvious symptom of anxiety taking over her was her uncontrollably shaking, under the table, leg. Leaving the place for home seemed to be a tempting idea, only if she hadn't gotten to the Concert Hall just 30 minutes away. CEO, she still was, couldn't leave yet. But it was already hell... and her, ridiculously expensive, green dress was itching crazily everywhere.

There was this, unnecessarily complicated, plan, that both of them would show up at his 4th annual benefit for the Firefighter's Family Fund with different partners. Hers and Tony relationship was still in early, uncertain stage of romance and she didn't want that ruined by anyone's coarse comments. It was a funny thought, though. Pepper almost gave up in the past, searching for any opportunity to leave Tony and resign. There were ups and downs, and every time she tried to take a step forward new life, she was actually making two steps back. Way to do that and deal with her unplanned crush for her boss with accepting the position of CEO. However, Pepper knew now deep inside she would never had the guts to leave Tony and Stark Industries, even if they didn't end up together. He was lost without her by his side, and that was a comforting thought, especially now with some blondie leaning against him.

_Calm down, she's there at your own wish. Plus, after all it's you he had his stupid penis inside of just yesterday, neither of you complained about that, _Pepper sighed and gulped down her martini, immediately scolding herself mentally, _Now, now, Virginia, don't be vulgar. You're better than that. You're rising above._

"I'm rising above," she said to herself, but for sure a bit too loudly, because Jerry turned from some officer he's been talking to and looked at Pepper quizzically. She could swear that in artificial light his suntan was gaining an unhealthy shade of purple color. And, oh God, that sick amount of hair-gel...

"What? Did you say something, Pep?" Jerry asked, blinking idiotically.

"No, nothing important," Pepper smiled falsely and her gaze found again Tony with his date across the hall. Jerry's eyes followed the track of hers and he laughed, nudging the officer with his elbow slightly.

"Our man is back on the horse, huh?" he sneered and added, "Isn't that funny, Pep? Tony will never grow up, he likes to play with these toys too much," and with that officer sitting on Jerry's right laughed too, nodding his head.

"Yeah, so funny..." Pepper responded acidly, trying to hold back a roll of eyes. "I'll be right back, get myself a drink," she added and rose from her chair without waiting for Jerry's response. However his hand was quicker and caught her wrist, stopping Pepper in her tracks.

"I can get you another one," Jerry insisted, while Pepper got her hand out of his grasp, trying to stay calm.

"It's OK, I need to stretch out my legs anyway," she replied impatiently to her 'date'.

"You sure?"

"Positive," Pepper declared and rushed for the bar. Before she managed even to say a word to the bartender, a deep, masculine voice forestalled her.

"Martini with extra olives and a scotch, please," the man said, giving the bartender a banknote. Pepper looked up to see Rhodey smiling at her widely.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised. Rhodey pretended to look hurt.

"As I recall, you're the one that invited me here, chief," he answered, handing her the drink. "How's the party going on?" was his question, before gulping the scotch down and leaning against the bar.

"Is it normal that I'm already tired of it? Want to go home?" Pepper sighed, playing with toothpick in the martini.

"That's OK, you work hard," Rhodey nodded, "Give me one dance and sneak out, I'm sure they won't notice."

"No, dance with your partner. You aren't alone, are you?" she shook her head and put away the glass.

"I am. I just dropped in here for a second for you," he answered, leading Pepper gently to the dance floor.

"Thank you," she answered, relaxing in friend's arms right away.

"So how are things between you and Tony?" James asked, whispering so nobody would hear him. "Is that silly ass treating you good?"

"We're fine. I think he's really trying, you know," Pepper smiled and her dance partner grinned back.

"I know. But why did you put up a show with the model? Are you testing him?" he raised an eyebrow, noticing that Tony and the girl were dancing also.

"Yes... and no. Not really," the red-head heaved a sigh, gripping on Rhodey's arms, suddenly feeling insecure out of nowhere.

"Then what is it about?" Rhodey pushed.

"It's about... Um... privacy and..." Pepper trailed off, not able to find the words as her eyes saw blondie's palms wander dangerously close to Tony's hips. For heaven's sake, why was he letting her do that? That wasn't in the plan. Then she was surprised greatly, when the model kissed him on the lips. Panicked Pepper, noticing no protest from Tony, looked away. Deciding she already has seen enough, she only mumbled "I'm sorry", before leaving confused James alone and storming out for the balcony. Luckily it was empty and she reached the end of it. The red-head breathed in the fresh, post-rain breeze and let out a long sigh, but the emotions whirling inside of her wouldn't quiet down.

"What is wrong with me?" she asked herself, extremely thankful that Rhodey haven't followed her out there. Pepper knew why she reacted like she just did, but had a hard time getting used to it. Losing Tony was her deepest fear recently. She was afraid of losing him on one of his stupid, risky missions, but as well for the benefit of some other woman. And now she was standing there, alone, angry, because she knew it would happen sooner or later. It was Tony Stark after all. The other woman would definitely happen sometime. She was just that stupid to put one in his arms herself. Then Pepper tried to justify her behavior, convincing herself that it would happen even without her idiotic plans, probably.

Feeling mentally tired, but psychically too, Pepper decided to leave the benefit right away. As she turned, her plan was interrupted by two young women passing through the balcony, gossiping pretty loudly.

"... better then. Karen says he's not drunk enough, but she's is working on that. That bitch is going to get lucky with Tony-freaking-Stark tonight," surely said one.

"Don't bullshit me, Anne. He doesn't look that eager to me..." the other one replied doubtfully.

"Then why he dragged her to the toilets just now, huh?" Anne interrupted her friend, when they reached the railing. They must haven't noticed Pepper, or simply didn't care whether anybody could heard them, because they rambled on.

Pepper leaned heavily against the cold wall and her eyes drifted half closed. How did that Friday's evening turn into such an absurd one? What has just happened? She flickered her eyes quickly as quiet click of the doors was heard, meaning someone new got to the balcony. The girls heard it too and somehow went silent, staring blankly at the person that just came in. It was Tony. He noticed Pepper at once and approached her.

"Pepper," he groaned imploringly, but she remained silent, turning her head away. Tony growled, disgruntled, and turned round for a second to the girls. "Out, now," he snapped at them. "NOW!" he almost yelled, seeing no movement from them. His eyes followed them until they finally left, and he turned back to Pepper right away.

"Rhodey told me you were here," he started. Words of apology and explanation were about to be said, but he was interrupted by Pepper's cold voice.

"I am going home," she mumbled, looking everywhere but at him, and added like she was convincing herself on it, "Yes, home."

"Look at me," Tony demanded and got closer to her, crossing her out of way to escape. Pepper rolled her eyes, but looked at him tiredly.

"What? _What? _Go to your model, or some else girl, I don't care anymore. You don't have to torture yourself with me, please..." she started rambling, however Tony's sudden, sincere laugh baffled her totally.

"You're so adorable when you're jealous," was all Tony said before he dragged her against him and kissed her fully on the mouth. But Pepper didn't give in so easily.

"Shut up, I'm not," she barked, trying to push the man off herself, yet failing to do that, feeling his warm tongue in her mouth. "This is inappropriate," she moaned finally. Surrender was inevitable.

"I'm sorry I didn't react. I didn't want to make a scene, and everything happened so quickly. One moment I was trying to listen to her jabber, next she was kissing me and all I saw after I pushed her off right away, was a glimpse of your green dress when you stormed out," he breathed out, tearing his lips from her mouth for a moment, before she could run off or yell at him more. "Happy took care of her."

"Really."

"Really," Tony nodded, "I am serious about you and me, Pep. I don't want to ruin it. Don't you dare to doubt me on this."

"Promise me one thing," Pepper whispered, half-convinced, "that if I will ever, _ever _come up with such a stupid idea like today's one, talk me out of it, seriously."

"Sure thing, dear. I don't want your nerves to madden from jealousy. Green is not your color. And I mean it. I preferred my blue dress from last year. Its cutting too," came Tony's husky whisper, while he roamed with his hands at the small of her back and pulled her into another kiss. This one was more intense, mainly because Pepper needed to feel he was there and _he was_ _hers. _She reached with her hand behind Tony's neck, and as he pushed her harder into the wall, she grasped the railing with other hand to keep her balance. A loud moan came from Pepper's lips, when Tony's palms rubbed her hips firmly. The hardness of the wall behind her became undetectable, and shortly she felt nothing else but the kiss, forgetting her anger and jealousy.

"What the hell?" question was decried, pulling the hazed pair out of their world. Pepper titled her head to see it was Jerry standing at the balcony doors. "Pepper, what is going on?" he asked shakily.

The red-head buried her face in hers man chest, laughing merrily.

"What do you want, McKinley?" Tony questioned sharply.

Looking betrayed, Jerry replied slowly, disbelief still all over over his face, "Lieutenant Rhodes calls for you, he said something about some man called Fury, trying to reach you. He said something happened in Mexico."

These words were enough to pull Pepper back in her dark mood.

"Damn," Tony cursed, "thanks. Now get lost," he added cockily, when Jerry didn't move. Then not really caring if he already left, Tony kissed Pepper with passion one, last time.

"Gotta run. Go home," Tony commanded. "Yes, your home," he insisted, seeing she was about to protest. "Get some sleep, you need it. Take the limo. But leave a spare key to Happy when you get there. I'll be back tonight, I promise."

"Is it OK for you to drive your car?" Pepper asked, concerned, when he stepped back to leave.

"I didn't drink," he replied, a bit surprised at his own words too, before he smiled at her and left the balcony.

Pepper sighed quietly and rested against the cool wall once more. Probably she would be always worried or jealous about him. It was in her nature. However, it would be a bit more acceptable only if he came home every time, back to her. It couldn't be denied anymore, she was head over heels in love with that unpredictable asshole. Whatever future with him was about to bring for her, Pepper was ready for it.

For now she sneaked out of the charity event, neither caring about the guests, nor Jerry, longing to be as soon as possible in her bed, so that her nearest future could be her waking up sooner by Tony's side.

* * *

Thank you for reading. :)


	4. Jealousy Part II

Hey. (; Now as I think about it, the plot idea wasn't that thrilling, but I got some nice writing exercise (ooh, these many new words). I normally don't like to write about real places I've never seen with my own eyes, but I sniffed through some sites and came up with La Boheme restaurant anyways. ;p Plus I intend to use _sometimes_ catchy lines from different books/movies, if it bites you in the eyes, I'm sorrey!

I'm not a review junkie, but it would be nice to hear what you think. If you feel like it, praise or flame. (Ha, funny me.) I'm sorry for mistakes I didn't catch, or are a result of my ignorance. (I try to fight it, believe me!) (:

* * *

_Jealousy Part II_

"Are you supposed to be in here?" Rhodey asked, walking into Pepper's office and noticed Tony behind the desk, snooping around.

"Are you?" his friend shot back and gave him a side-glance just to continue his rummage through documents.

"I," the officer stressed, as he approached the desk, "was searching for you and Pepper's secretary told me you're here. You, on the other hand, are just now working on earning some penalty points from your CEO," James said pointing at the mess all over the desk.

"I own the company, I can do whatever I want," Tony snapped back and one moment later whooped a satisfied "Aha!", taking a crumpled chit out of a drawer. "I knew she is writing down these."

"You may own the company, but you have one strongly tempered girlfriend, who happens to be the CEO," Rhodey pointed out and, after a second of thought, added, "and has piercingly loud voice when is pissed, too." When he received no response from Tony, Rhodey questioned impatiently, "Okay, what is this that you found?"

"It's Pepper's monthly password for her computer," Tony replied, tapping with pencil on the desk, waiting for the computer to load.

"Couldn't you have hacked it or something?"

"Nope, no time, no tools. It's an emergency."

"And why is it an emergency?" James frowned to himself and came up to Tony's side.

"Mandy. Or Brandy... Whatever. The secretary. I overheard her gossiping that Pepper just went on a date with someone named Sam," Tony grunted, tapping his lips with his fingertips now.

"Okay... Who's the guy?" asked confused Rhodey. "This easily could be a girl too. Sam is a popular name for both sexes."

"That's what I need to find out," Tony narrowed his eyes and started to hit the keys with speed of lightening. "Who that Sam guy is..."

"Don't tell me you're jealous!" Rhodey glared at him with disapproval. "Pepper's the most loyal, devoted person I know! You must have misunderstood something."

Tony ignored him and exclaimed "Look! She even took a day off for tomorrow!", like it was proving some strange theory in his head.

"So what?" James rolled his eyes.

"So what? Can't you see she's clearly up to something? Last time Pepper took a day off was 6 or 5 years ago," Tony said and showed Rhodey her monthly schedule.

"It doesn't prove anything, Tony," Rhodey shook his head, throwing up both hands. "You're suspicious of her cheating on you on base of what? Some gossip and one-day leave?" he patted Tony on shoulder. "Now c'mon, we were supposed to grab a drink now."

"No. She almost never has plans. And look at these notes. 'Call Sam', 'Present for Sam'..." Tony broke off for a moment, "'Hotel for Sam'. And there's 'get the Victoria's Secret underwear' too! All for today!" he roared.

Giving himself, and his friend, once last chance, James sighed and carefully asked again, "Do you honestly believe Pepper would do that? And write it in a schedule, she knows you have access to?"

"No idea," Tony snarled, "she does write down everything in her plan."

"Right," Rhodey nodded dolefully. "She loves you, Tony, you know that," he added with more confidence, "and why would she cheat on you, after everything you've been through? For God's sake, you're a multimillionaire, what would she seek for more?"

"Uh... First of all – she still haven't said that she loves me," Tony replied, standing up from the desk and rubbed his eyes, "secondly – you know Pepper damn too well to say that she'd be with me just because of the money."

"So what do we do?" Rhodey asked finally.

Tony snapped with his fingers, clearly getting an idea. "C'mon, we're getting a drink," he said, heading for the doors.

"Now you're talking sense," James cheered and tracked after the man.

When they were already in elevator, the officer realized that his friend dropped the matter too easily and questioned him directly with tiredness, "We're not getting a drink, are we?"

"Of course we are," Tony replied in a exaggeratedly soothing voice, clapping James on his shoulder, then started clicking on his phone.

Rhodey rose an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then where are we going then?"

"La Boheme."

"Why there?" Rhodey shook his head a little.

"JARVIS localized her phone and says Pepper's there," grinning, Tony answered and showed Rhodey tracking program on his phone.

"You're unbelievable," Rhodey growled, rolling his eyes.

"Just for a second, I swear. I just need to be sure everything's fine and we're off for the night," Tony pleaded, cocking his head to one side.

James saw in his eyes desperation of a man in love. Paranoid and crazy, but still. After all, Tony Stark in love, that was something new. And he was totally unaware of it. "Fine," he muttered, "but when she sees you and kicks your ass, I'm not defending you."

"Fine by me," Tony replied and rose his hands in sign of concord, when they left the elevator for his car. "But she won't."

* * *

"Could you be more obvious than you're now?" Rhodey's rhetorical question came, when Tony almost pressed his forehead to the glass.

"I can't see her," Tony answered muffled.

"Good, maybe she didn't make it, or there was no date at all?" Rhodey asked, letting out a long breath and leaned against the wall.

"And what, her Blackberry marched itself for a lobster here? Technology does not lie, jock. I know she's here. I'm going in," Tony declared and moved from the window for the door, not waiting for Rhodey.

"Ooh, I'm going with you, just to see both of your faces when she spots you," Rhodey snickered and he jogged after Tony.

There was an unbelievable crowd inside with all of the tables occupied, but nevertheless a waiter showed up immediately offering Tony a free one. Tony rebuffed him at once, and headed for the bar with Rhodey, trying to avoid crowd's sudden interest in his personality, however without the effect really.

"Scotch, twice," he ordered to the bartender.

"Next time," Rhodey chugged, standing next to Tony, "when you decide to play a detective, please, make sure you're not world's most noticeable asshole."

"Do you see her?" Tony asked, focusing his eyes at the crowd, seeing nothing really.

"Actually, I do," Rhodey replied, pointing with his finger at his left.

Pepper was sitting in the corner of the room, her back to them, so she probably didn't see Tony and Rhodey and wasn't really interested in the fuss they made. Tony's eyes sparkled (when his heart ached a bit) as he saw she was wearing a very classy, yet sexy black dress. Unfortunately they couldn't tell who she was talking to, the person being behind her and a wall of flowers. All they could see though were Pepper's confident moves with this someone, and hear her sincere laugh.

"Now what?" Tony's companion questioned, sipping his drink slowly.

"Go to the toilets, they are at the other side of the hall," Tony pointed, his heart pumping in his chest unpleasantly.

"What? Go to the toilets yourself, I'm not playing your game," Rhodey protested.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I can't go, she'd notice me right away. Please, do me this one favor, and see who's she with," he begged.

"No."

"Please, please."

"No!"

"You took my suit and showed it to the army."

"Fine," Rhodey barked and gulped his drink, before going.

"Remember, do it quickly," Tony called after him, but Rhodey just waved his hand at him while walking away.

Just for 5 minutes Tony stood there alone, when he saw Rhodey come back briskly.

"Go, go, go," Rhodey rushed him, moving with his head quickly a couple of times towards exit. "I think she saw me."

"What? Ow, man, how could you screw that up... Who is she with?" Tony rambled, while Rhodey tried to drag him out by his sleeve.

"Stop. Both of you."

Both men froze in place at the sound of imperious, feminine voice.

"Turn around. Explain," Pepper demanded and founded her hands. "What are you doing here?" she asked, gritting her teeth. "You were supposed to work on the suit, Tony."

The long and uncomfortable silence was interrupted by another feminine voice with strong accent. "What's going on, Gin?" a dark haired woman, that appeared behind Pepper, questioned. "Oh my, isn't that Tony Stark?"

"See? I told you this could be a girl," James snapped at Tony.

"Okay, okay. But it doesn't change the fact, it still could be something."

"For the love of..." Rhodey sighed heavily, "you are obsessed."

Pepper's and Sam's eyes were switching from Rhodey to Tony, both of them very confused, until Pepper silenced them both.

"Shut up! What are you talking about?"

"This idiot here persuaded himself that you're cheating on him," Rhodey answered, rolling his eyes once more.

"What?" Pepper asked dumbly, and Sam immediately opened her eyes widely.

"You're dating Tony Stark? Man, why in a hell you didn't tell me that?" she whined.

"We're all going out, now," Pepper commanded, seeing more and more interest in their conversation from people in the restaurant.

"Were you two spying on me?" she questioned, when they reached the pavement.

"Pepper, I didn't intend to, it just sort of... happened," Tony mumbled. "And did I tell you that you look extra gorgeous tonight?"

"Hush. Happened? Just happened? What in a name of God would suggest you, that I'm cheating on you?"

"Tony Stark? But Ginny, you're such a goodie-two shoes, and he's... he's a man-whore," Sam interrupted her, still not believing her ears and winced.

"Hey! I don't believe we know each other to throw epithets like these," Tony shot back, narrowing his eyes. "Who are you, anyways?"

Pepper heaved a sigh. "Sam is my old friend from high school. I haven't seen her for over 14 years, cause she left for New Zealand. Satisfied?"

Tony slowly nodded and moved his eyebrows once.

"Sam, this is Tony Stark, my ex-boss and my silly boyfriend," she carried on.

"You worked for him? All you said was that you are working for a big company," Sam accused. "You really have a specific way of telling things."

"I didn't think that was relevant and saying 'Hey, I'm a Stark Industries CEO and date its owner' seemed a bit... swagger-ish," Pepper made a flat smile.

"You're a CEO?" Sam mouthed, her jaw hanging.

"Doesn't matter," Pepper waived her hand.

"Right," Tony started, "Can we go now, and enjoy these leftovers of a lovely evening?"

"No. You're an idiot. You, Rhodey, are a double idiot letting him believe his crap and follow him. What's wrong with you?" Pepper asked and pursed her lips.

"I was trying to get him to his senses!," James opposed. "But no, he heard some gossip, and checked your schedule, and saw the underwear note..." he threw up both his hands.

"Aren't you confused?" Sam laughed, after studying Pepper's face carefully.

"You checked my plans?" Pepper questioned, blinking quickly.

"Yes, and know that I'm sorry, Peps," Tony caught her hands in his and leaned over her, to whisper in her ear. "I know, you're the most trustworthy person ever. I love you," he murmured, before kissing her cheek, "and I'm not disturbing you anymore" Tony said, before trying to step away from her. However Pepper stopped him, by gripping on his arms.

Rhodey expected an anger explosion, but didn't get to experience one. Instead of it, Pepper simply smiled at Tony, because she knew, that he was different from any man she knew and had to have his own way of realizing such an emotion. She leaned to Tony herself and whispered in his ear "I love you too" so quietly, that Rhodey and Sam couldn't hear her. Then she added "Victoria's Secret is for you," and kissed him quickly on the mouth. "Now go, and do some mess with your friend. I have some stuff to catch up with Sam," she said now loudly, pulling away from, crazily grinning, Tony.

"Damn right, you have," Sam agreed. "Nice to meet you, Stark," she smiled at him and waved her hand at them, following Pepper inside the restaurant again.

"Okay, that was nice. I'm driving, I haven't even finished the drink," Rhodey ordered and approached Tony's car. "Coming or not?" he asked impatiently, when Tony haven't moved an inch, his eyes still following the two women.

"Coming," he answered and finally broke his gaze, heading for the passenger seat.

"Man, this woman has enormous patience with you," James said and started the engine.

Tony said nothing, but smiled to himself. For the first time in many years he felt a new wave of fresh air burst into his life. At least one part of it, totally different from his daily basis tomfooleries, fell into its place. It was unbelievable, he, in love. Looking silently through the window at the city lights his thoughts roamed around his girlfriend. Tony couldn't imagine a better person to change him, learn how to love, and he was one damn lucky guy to have her.

There was no Tony Stark, always needy for attractions self-involved jerk, already. It was just him and Pepper now, he knew he won't let go of, even if his life depended on it. So, in his head already formed a subtle plan of putting a ring on her slim hand. Partly to release his possessive nature, and calm the new, green with jealousy, monster inside. Hopefully, Virginia Potts wasn't going anywhere else, than to his bed, in her Victoria's Secret underwear, because he needed to acquaint her with some little project about greatest creation of his own.

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

Thank you for reading. :)_**  
**_


End file.
